


Night out

by Jack36



Series: Of the stars, the moon, and Honoka. [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: So, in this timeline, Honoka and Umi got together on June 26, and they are out to celebrate their first anniversary. This is a somewhat direct prequel to “Under the Moolinght.”





	Night out

“I knew it.” Honoka said, almost sternly, as her hands moved expertly on Umi’s shoulders, while the younger girl let out blissful moans. “You overworked yourself, and you have been stiff all night.” She accused.

Umi wasn’t in the condition to counter that: Honoka was right, after all, between the finals and a couple of nights where her parents asked her to tend to the dojo, she neglected sleep and a proper posture, and as a result her back was killing her. Still, it was her and Honoka’s first anniversary, she couldn’t call the night out. Her gingerhead girlfriend didn’t say anything all night, but when the couple walked to a panoramic place, to look at the clear summer sky, Honoka started to touch and push all of Umi’s right spots, leading to the current situation. 

“Mmh... Sorry...” she managed to mutter, still enjoying her girlfriend’s attention.

Honoka didn’t say anything, she just moved Umi’s hair to a side and kissed her right cheek. “We could have waited a week, if you were so busy, you know.” 

That shook Umi from her bliss. “No!” she exclaimed, than leaned back into her girlfriend’s body. “I missed you too much already.”

Honoka giggled. “Me too, but you shouldn’t neglect your own health.” she said, before planting anothe kiss on her cheek.

“I know... Mmmh, right there. I’ve got you to keep me in line” 

This time, Honoka laughed more openly. “If Umi-chan from µ's heard you right now, she would hit your head.”

“And if Honoka from µ's heard you talk like this, she would believe she’s dreaming.” Umi countered. “You matured so much in the past two years, and I love you every day more.” 

“Don’t say things like that...” Honoka muttered, embarrassed.

Umi turned around and chastely kissed Honoka’s lips. “Why not? It’s true.” she smiled.

Honoka kissed her back. “Umi-chan is unfair.”

“I’m just speaking the truth.” Umi kissed her again.

“I love you, too.” Honoka smiled, and pressed her lips on Umi’s, and lingered there.

Umi turned and pushed Honoka down on the grass. “My amazing Honoka.” She declared, and kissed her deeply.

“My fantastic Umi.” Honoka replied, after the kiss ended, and before initiating another of her own.

The couple stayed there for some more time, but both wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the summary, this work is a prequel to "Under the moonlight", which is the next work in this series. If you liked this, please leave kudos or a comment, and if you didn't, please tell me why. Jack36


End file.
